Karin's New School
by 1Maddie23
Summary: Karin goes to Kazune's school but is afraid of boys, except her dad.. my first story so no haterz plz. 1st chap. is nothing 2 do with Kazune and maybe 2nd, READ AND REVEIW! KazunexKarin DISCONTINUED
1. New School

**Karin's New School**

**Chapter 1**

**Karin's P.O.V.**

"Karin!" my mother called.

"Yes?" I put my book down and went to the kitchen.

"I have big news!" she sounded really excited. "It's good and bad."

"What is it?"

"Well," she fidgeted, "Since you were so much ahead of your grade, your father and I decided to put you in a better school! You are a little ahead of it, but it's the same grade and a lot better."

"Oh.." I was a bit nervous. "Where is dad?"

"Still at work."

"Oh….. Well, when do I start?"

"On Monday, 3 days from now."

"Is it all girls." I asked. She sighed, not a good sign.

"No. But I heard a lot of the boys were really sweet!" she encouraged. When we lived in Japan, we now live in America, I was kidnapped, at age 5. The kidnappers tried to do .. _dirty_ .. things. But the police found me before they could do anything serious. Some boys freak me out, but others don't… I don't know why, I guess first impressions are really important when you meet me. We moved to America because my dad was transferred to Michigan for a better job. I used to go to an all girl's school…

"Well, alright! If it's for my education, I guess I can manage!" _**(A/N: Yes, Karin is freakishly out of character, but it's my fan fiction, and I can do what I want. So bahhhhhh to you :p) **_

Yes, I was a huge nerd. I loved reading. Spent most of my time studying. But I didn't have a million pimples or gross greasy hair.

My hair was light brown that I wore in braids. My eyes were big and blue, and I was skinny.

But I do have reading glasses. My dad said I looked cuter though.

I went back to my room and studied. I was not a nervous eater, or a stress eater. I was a stress studier. It always calmed me down for some reason. I went for a history book about World War II. I was a few chapters away from finishing.

When my clock turned exactly 9:30pm, I get exhausted. I always woke up at 6 am, weekends or not.

It was 9:25, so I decided to get ready for bed. I shut my book, but it back on my ginormous book shelf, and went to bed.

I woke up at 6, like usual, took a shower, and read the end of WWII. It was a Saturday, which meant I got to go to the library and get some new books.

I went to the kitchen at 7 am. My dad worked on the weekends sometimes, and today was one of those days.

Dad was sitting at the table, reading the news paper, eating cereal.

"Beat you" he said smiling. I stuck out my tongue, and smiled back. I poured my cereal into my bowl, then milk, grabbed a spoon, and stole the comics from my dad.

Morning were always like this. Nice and quiet. If we woke up mom, she would freak our if she knew I still woke up at 6 on the weekends.

My dad hugged me and went to work.

Try to guess what I did for the weekends? You'll never get it!

I….

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIN DOUT X3. I promise its not studying!

REVIEW PLEASE! No haterz I not in the mood for no damned haters !


	2. Meeting KazuneZ and Micchi

**Karin's New School**

**Chapter 2**

**Karin's P.O.V.**

Chapter 1:

My dad hugged me and went to work.

Try to guess what I did for the weekends? You'll never get it!

I….

Chapter2: 

"Good job, Karin!" my dad said at dinner Sunday night. I put the brown belt I just showed him on the back of my chair, and continued eating my chicken proudly.

Yes! That's right! Its karate! I am now a brown belt (I know nothing about karate.. so im just gonna say its brown then black k ) soon going to be a black belt!

After dinner, I took a shower and went to bed.

That morning I woke up wide awake and extremely excited. My first day of school at Se-something. The uniform looked really cute on me! It was a black dress, that went to my mid-thigh. It had white ruffles on the bottom, and the collar was white too. (A/N idk how to describe the dress.. you know what it looks like! If not then just google it.)

When I got downstairs, it was only 7am. I had to leave by at least 7:45. I heard rumors that the school was huge, and there was something about a student named, ummm, Ka-ka-ka…uhh, you know what, that doesn't matter right now! Right now I have to make breakfast for dad, who this morning, did not beat me! Muwahaha! For breakfast, I made French toast, eggs, and bacon. My favorite, and my mom's favorite. For my dad, I made him a giant pancake that said in whip cream,

"Beat you

Muwahaha"

I smiled at my artwork. I just loved my hand writing and how I made the pancake! I am in such a great mood right now! When I finished, it was 7:30. I quickly ate my food and wrapped my mom's food, and put a cover over my dad's pancake. When I left with my bag, it was 7:40. 5 minutes early! Yay!

I practically skipped to school. Once I got there, I gawked at the size of it. It was at least 5 story's high! I'm used to extremely small buildings. My house is a one story with a basement, my old school was also a one story. The building I thought was the biggest in the world, was a three story mall. I walked inside my new school, and on the right, was the office. ( this isn't the real design of the school, I have no idea what it is, so I will make up my own :p not that you care -3- )

"Um, I'm Hanazono Karin, I am a new transfer student! I need my schedule." The lady behind hind the desk looked at me and smiled, "Here you go! But wait here a moment, since this school is so big, it might take you a while to find your way around, so I will call a student who will show you where to go." She picked up the phone by her computer, and said into it, "Himeka Koujo, please come into the office. Himeka Koujo, please come to the office." A second later, a girl with pretty long black hair, wearing the same uniform as me, came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Please show Ms. Hanozona-san around. She is the new transfer student." And the lady went back to work.

"Hello! I am Himeka Koujo! Nice to meet you!" the girl, Himeka, said sweetly.

"H-hi, I'm Karin Hanazono. N-nice to meet you too." I am freakishly shy. Obviously. I stutter a lot when I talk to people I don't know very well, or just meant. I looked at my schedule. First hour I had Math. Then science, English, World History, my elective, which was choir, and gym. I thanked God I had gym last hour. I hated running around and getting sweaty the first hour of the day.

"Oo! Looks like we have all the classes together! Great!" she smiled brightly. I smiled back. I felt like I knew this girl for a while, and felt comfortable around her already. I followed her to math. It was on the 5th floor.

"Why are there so many story's in this school?" I asked.

"1st floor is where most of the offices are, and teacher's lounge, Library. 2nd floor is grades k-3. 3rd floor is 4-5 and the elementary gym, and It's pretty big too. 4th floor is the middle school section, and the middle school-high school gym. 5th floor is the high school section, and the stage for school plays and talent shows. Hey! Let's take the elevator!" She smiled. We stepped in, and it quickly shot up to the 5th floor. We walked past a few doors and she turned into a room with a whole bunch of kids sitting on the desks talking. I walked in and they all looked at me. I nervously waved, and dashed to the back of the room and sat in an empty desk. Himeka went to a girl with blue hair and they instantly started talking. I got bored immediately. This sucked. I had no friends, except Himeka, but she was talking to her other friends. When Himeka came over to me, the bell rang. She frowned, and went back to the front of the room.

A teacher walked in, he wrote his name on the board and started the math lesson. I had already taught myself this, so I started to read a book.

"Ms. Hanazono-san." Mr. Crayola said. __

"Please answer the question on the bored." I said strictly and annoyed. The other kids looked extremely confused, but this was too easy for me.

"567.9806754" _**(I just hit random numbers :P)**_ The teacher looked amazed. I had figured it out in a second. The other kids looked at me like I had two heads.

"G-good. Mr. Koujo, please answer this next one."

Mr. Koujo? Himeka has a brother? I looked over and saw a kid with cute blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Girls were all over him, which made him look like a player.

"333664.4657" a girl whispered into his ear.

"333664.4657" he repeated.

"Good." Mr. Crayola said. He went back to lecturing. The girl put away the calculator she had hidden under her desk, and smiled at 'Mr. Koujo.'

I am not the type of person who likes to judge others, but I already don't like this kid. He thinks he's soooo hot and popular. I can tell just by looking at him. Girls make idiots out of themselves and give him answers, which is unfair in every way. No one learns anything.

The bell finally rang for lunch at. I saw 'Mr. Koujo' go to the girl who gave him the answer. He was probably going to flirt with her so she would be happy to give him more answers. I walked out immediately. While I was walking out, I couldn't help but over hear him say, "Thanks, but next time I can do it on my own."

It surprised me, but I just kept walking. I went to my locker, grabbed my lunch and went to the bathroom.

Out of my lunch, I grabbed an orange bottle, took the pills out, drank some water and swallowed them.

OK those were not depression pills or birth control pills! They were pills for the disease I have. It is the ganet stomach disease. My condition is not too severe, as long as I take these pills. But I don't want a lot of people to know about it. I hate sympathy and people will worry about me too much_**. (A/N I made my own disease with my own rules :p I just mixed some words together and now I have a new type of disease :p sorry if it somehow offends anyone :p )**_

I walked out, hiding the pills in my paper bag, and went to find Himeka. I had no idea how I made it to the bathroom, and now I have no idea where the crap I am. Suddenly, while I was wandering, 4 girls went up to me and said,

"Hello!" said one of them creepily. She had brown hair and side bangs. "My name is Akie!"

"Hello!" said the one next to her. She also had brown hair, but at the tips of her hair, they curled up. "My name is Fuji!"

"Hi!" said another. Oh gosh, this is really annoying. Do they want me to join some club or something? "My name is Hokuto!" she had boy cut black hair.

"Hi!" said the last. Thank the Heavens it's a small club! She had long black hair and no bangs. "My name is Masae!" _**(A/N I just made up their names cause I will be talking about them for a while, not there real names. Go ahead and use them for your own story if you want to, I couldn't care less :p )**_

"We are the Kazune-Z!" They all said together proudly.

"The.. what?" they are scaring me.

"We are Koujo-kun's fan club!" Hokuto said proudly.

"Fan .. club?" I repeated, more like asked.

"Yes!" Fuji answered.

"I am Koujo-kuns precious leader!" Akie said.

"His beautiful Vice President!" Fuji smiled proudly.

"And we are his amazing followers!" Hokuto and Masae said together. _**(A/N Made those roles up :p )**_

"Anyway, down to business." Akie said seriously. The other girls put on straight faces.

"Please follow these rules of Koujo-kun!" Akie said, "Do not call him anything other then Koujo-kun!"

"Do not enter his house!" Fuji added.

"Do not speak to him unless spoken to!" Masae said.

"And protect him at all costs!" Hokuto ended the rules of Koujo-kun.

"If you break any of these rules, you. Are. Dead." They all said evilly. I started to back away. What in the living heck? (Sorry I want to keep my mouth clean -3-) These girls were crazy!

"Girls, what are you doing to the poor transfer student?" asked someone behind the monsters. They quickly turned around and screamed, "KOUJO-KUN!" and surrounded him. I decided this was the time to run. I didn't want to break any of their stupid rules because I knew they really would try to kill me. As I was running I heard, "Look! Another one runs away! Nice going." Obviously sarcasm.

I shouldn't have run right after I swallowed my pills, because I started to feel deathly sick. I stopped and put my head against the wall, back to the people who walk by, but everyone was at lunch. I started breathing heavily. One because of the pills, and two because I ran to the other half of the giant high school section.

I felt like I was going to pass out. And if I do, I'd be screwed, because right after I would wake up, I'd puke my heart out. It's gross, do you think I'm proud of it? No!

"Hey are you ok?" the voice scared me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy who looked about a grade older then me, 11th grade maybe, with red hair. Oh dear Lord, it was a boy. One eye was purple and the other was blue, but I couldn't care less about that at the moment. You remember how I said I was afraid of boys? I'm not going to scream "help" or something, but I'm just freakishly uncomfortable around them. I shook my hand, closing my eyes, still breathing heavily. I was trying to get the strength to get to the elevator, which was just behind me. Lunch was still going on, so I probably had enough time.

"Why don't we go to the office? Call your mom and dad?" he asked. I nodded and pushed myself off the wall. He helped me walk over to the elevator, and pressed the 'one' button. I guess this guy had a good first impression. A lot better than that Kazune kid. Faster than I thought it would take, we were already in the office.

"Oh my, Ms. Hanozona, are you alright." The lady asked.

"Please call my mother." I spat out. She quickly opened the directory and called my mother, telling her I looked sick and to come pick me up. "Go rest in the nurses office, Ms. Hanozona." The boy lead me to the hallway on the left, and to the first door on the right. I sat on the bed, if I lay down, I would fall asleep, and I'd be screwed.

"My name is Nishikiyori Micchi, by the way. You can just call me Micchi." He smiled.

"I'm .. Hanazono K-Karin" I choked.

My mother ran in before he could say anymore.

"Karin, did you do it again?" she asked. I nodded and she sighed.

"You must be more careful, you know it will make you sick." I nodded again. Micchi just stood there awkwardly.

My mom helped me up and brought me to the car. I said goodbye to Micchi before my mom rushed me out, and I went home to puke my heart out, again, not proud of it.

YES I AM FINISHED! It took me a while but it is FINALLY DONE! Sorry I made you wait soo long! School likes to eat my soul Especially on spirit week (which is this week) Any idea's for character day 3? Not anime plz it would b weird but I want to be Karin soo bad but I don't got none of her clothes :'C. .:*READ:.:REVIEW:.:SHARE!*:. And thanks soo much to those who reviewed mah story I LUV U ;D but if ur a girl then im not gay and if ur a guy then just no :p hehehehe (2,111 words MUWAHAHA!) give me suggestions for a story and wut I should put in this :p! I promise its not gonna be all about Kazune-Z but I am going to have like 50thousand chapters… Sometimes I'm going to out 2 chapter together bahhhh LUV KAITHXSABI


	3. Her Secret Is Not A Secret c3 :D!

Her secret is not a secret :p

**Karin's New School**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up, I was terribly confused. I was in my house, I guess I fell asleep in the car or something? I looked at my watch. 12:05. Didn't I leave school at 12:56? My watch must be off. It's not P.M. because it's still bright outside. I looked over towards my door. Himeka-chan was sitting near my door, with Micchi. They hadn't notice I woke up, because they were talking to each other.

"I really hope Karin-chan is ok." Himeka said sadly.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?" Micchi frowned.

"Maybe she has a fever and just passed out or something?"

"No, when her mother picked her up yesterday, she asked, 'Karin, did you do it again?'. So she must have eaten something." Himeka nodded in agreement.

What? Yesterday? How long did I sleep? What the heck! I really hate these retarded pills!

I pretended to just be waking up. I closed my eyes, and moved a little. I yawned, and sat up.

"Karin!" Himeka and Micchi said.

"Waz up?" I said lazily.

"Karin-chan, you were asleep for almost 24 hours! Are you ok? How do you feel? Are you hungry?" Himeka asked worried.

"Ok umm, wow that's weird, I'm sure I'll be alright, I feel fine, and yes! I'm starving!" I smiled. I felt good which was weird, because I usually throw up after I wake up, but not this time I guess!

Oh.. OH MY.. spoke to soon! I ran into my bathroom that was in my room, and puked. Man, and right in front of my two new friends! My hair was pulled back from yesterday, but I was in pajama's. I grabbed a towel that was hanging on the doorknob, it was a smallish bathroom, and wiped off my mouth. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth. I went out, and surprisingly, they were still there, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Why don't I get you a muffin or something small Karin-chan?" Micchi offered.

"No, it's fine, I can get it myself." I said smiling. I definitely did not show my teeth! I wasn't sure if I had bits and pieces still on it. (A/N IM SORRY! ITS NASTY .)

"But why are you guys still in uniform?"

"Oh, it's lunch break! Kazune-kun will be picking us up soon, we just wanted to see if you were ok or not!" Himeka smiled. Micchi nodded in agreement.

"Aww you guys are so nice! How did you find out where I lived?" I asked.

"School Directory." Micchi simply said.

"Oh..." STALKER FRIENDS! I still love them though ! I walked out the door, signaling them with my hand to follow me, and walked into the kitchen. My mom had a sandwich out and a glass of water. The water was for my pills, after I eat. I asked Himeka and Micchi if they wanted anything.

"No thanks!" Himeka said.

"We already ate before we got here!" Micchi finished for her. I started eating. They looked soo cute together! Obviously I wouldn't say that, they are probably just friends, I would just cause drama and awkwardness.

A minute later, I heard a honk outside, I looked out the window that was by the front door, and saw a red Ferrari with a blonde kid inside. Kazune.

"Aw! Bye bye Karin-chan!" Himeka waved as she walked out the front door.

"Feel better Hanazono san!" Micchi said too. I smiled and waved. I saw Himeka get in the front seat with Kazune, and Micchi in the back.

When I couldn't see their car any more, I put my fore head on the edge of the table and sighed. I was trying to look like I was ok so they wouldn't worry, but honestly, I wanted to go back to bed, and I felt far away from hungry. I slowly got up, took the pills, and went back to bed.

.:*With Kazune, going back to where they were getting in the car *:.

.:Normal P.O.V.:.

Himeka got in the front next to Kazune, and Micchi sat in the back.

"How was Karin?" Kazune asked.

"She was fine." Himeka simply said.

"Hanazono san is cute; don't you think so, Kazune?" Micchi said from behind. They were moving by now, almost out of her small little neighborhood.

Kazune blushed, hesitated, and said, "N-no. Well, k-k-kind of, I guess."

"You hesitated." Himeka said with a straight face, staring right at Kazune. He blushed harder. _Quit blushing!_ He demanded himself.

"Shut up." He turned right to go back to the school. "I've only seen her once." He defended himself.

"Mmmhmmm.. ok Kazune." Himeka said unconvinced. Kazune simply sighed and kept driving.

"I can't believe Karin was passed out for a full 24 hours." Kazune said, breaking the silence.

"Almost 24 hours, more like 23 and ½?" Himeka said looking out the window.

"Close enough." Kazune commented. He was a little worried, even though he never properly meant her, except for the time with Kazune-Z.

He hated having that stupid little fan club around. They were annoying. They kept calling him 'Koujo-kun'. They kept on trying to fight his arguments, and wouldn't let any other girl besides themselves or Himeka go near him. They only let Himeka because she was his sister and saw no threat. The only good thing about it is they never talk to him or go near his house.

Kazune parked in the school's parking lot and got out, with Himeka and Micchi behind him.

"Hi Kazune!" said an annoyingly high pitched voice. It was none other than Yumiko Yutaka, his wanna-be stalker girlfriend. _**(A/N YUSH I made her up! Feel free to borrow her, I couldn't care less.)**_

.:* Kazune's P.O.V. *:.

"Oh, hey." I said boringly. I didn't want to be mean; I have a reputation to keep! I am the most popular, strongest, smartest, hottest, and nicest kid in school. There is also Jin Kuga, but he is nothing compared to me.

WOW. I can't believe I just freaking said that! Now I sound gay, but I'm not! It's just the truth, so just deal with it!

Anyway, Jin was the second most popular, and Micchi was third.

"Kazune? Did you hear me?" Yumiko asked. She put some fake blonde hair behind her ear, and batted her blue eyes. She was freakishly skinny, probably had an eating disorder (not making fun of any one! Sorry if you do have an eating disorder don't hate mee ! Kazune said it not me! D8). She made her outfit so that the skirt was pulled up, and the shirt was down a little, she wore black heels that matched her uniform, and wore her hair down.

"Oh, uh, sorry, no, what did you say?"

"Do you want to go to the home coming game with me on Friday?" she batted her eyelashes again.

"Oh, umm, I was thinking of asked Karin to come with Himeka, Nishikiyori, and I." I made an excuse. Anything to get this crazy girl away from me!

"Oh, you're going with that Karin girl? I heard she completely faked the entire 'sick' thing. She just wanted some attention."

Crap no she didn't just say that.

"Well, do you have any proof?"

"What?" she looked at me funny

"Do you have any proof that she faked it, Nishikiyori said she looked pretty sick." I defended Karin.

"Well, I guess, I don't know! Let's go to next hour!" she grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the English classroom and sat me down next to her. I pulled my hand away. "Quit dragging me everywhere." I said harshly. She pouted, "Sorry Kazune." I looked away frowning. Then I saw Micchi walk into the room and got up to sit next to him. I looked over at Yumiko. She was complaining and gossiping to her "friends" about Karin. They didn't even know Karin! Gosh, I don't understand girl drama at all, they are so confusing! The bell rang and we started our class, our teacher was nice enough to let us talk the entire hour. That's why English is my favorite class. ( A/N English class is my favorite irl :P she lets us do that sometimes and she is soo nice )

After school ended, Himeka wanted to go check on Karin, plus she was responsible for bringing Karin her homework. I couldn't argue, because honestly, I wanted to go see her too. Once we got into the house, we knocked on the door. There wasn't another car in the drive way, and the garage door was shut. Micchi said she might not be home, but Himeka insisted we try. Her house was pretty small compared to mine. But I lived in a mansion because my family was pretty big. Inside the house, we heard loud coughing and footsteps going down the stairs. The door opened and Karin was standing there still in pajamas and coughing a lot.

"Karin!" Himeka yelled. Karin opened her eyes, which were teary from the coughing, "Oh, hello Himeka! Hi Micchi!" she smiled weakly. Did she see me here? She quickly looked at me then backed up a little. "W-who is this?" she asked. "This," Himeka pointed to me, "is my brother, Kazune Koujo! Say hi Kazune!"

"Yo." I said, acting bored.

"Anyway Karin, what are you doing out of bed?" Himeka asked.

"My parents are gone to go get more pills from the doctor." She smiled. "Come in." We stepped into her house. It was normal looking. Like any other house.

"Karin-chan, maybe you should go back to bed." Himeka suggested.

"But I can't sleep while guests are here. That would be rude." She looked at us innocently.

"Then we'll leave!" Micchi said, "We came here to say hi and give you your home work!" he put the homework on the kitchen table. "Please go back to bed Karin-chan!" Himeka and Micchi said bowing. I just stood there awkwardly. Himeka looked at me.

"P-please g-g-go back to b-bed K-k-k-k-karin ch-ch-chan." I slowly bowed like a robot. Nice going Kazune! You made yourself look like an idiot!

"Ok, I-I guess I will." Karin finally said after an awkward silence. She walked between Himeka and Micchi, far away from me, I noticed. "H-have a good rest." I said. She just looked at me and quietly said "thanks".

We got back into my car. "Hey Himeka."

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice how Karin kept a distance from me?" I started the car but we didn't move yet.

"Oh yeah, now that I think of it, she did." Micchi said, "Why do you think that?"

"Remember when we lived in Japan guys?" Himeka asked, "There was that news broadcast about a 5 year old named Hanazono Karin who almost got *cough cough*ed?" She looked at me like it's obvious. She got coughed on? What? Wait. OOOOOHHHH. "That's her?" Micchi asked. "Yup" Himeka answered. "Are you sure?" I asked. "She looks exactly like she did when she was on T.V." "How did you remember this?" Micchi asked another question. "I don't honestly know." Himeka laughed. "And remember how it said she had that rare disease?" Himeka said.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"That ganet stomach disease."

"Oh my.. that can't be good. Maybe that's why she got sick?" Micchi asked.

"Probably" I answered.

"Let's just go home, we'll ask her tomorrow or something." Himeka said.

"Alright." And so I finally started driving home.

YUSH! I AM FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER 8D! R&R!

(Not about this story 8) )

SOO last night I HAD A DREAM 8D I was this maid at my house and then I woke up…. I honestly don't know.. :s.. any way.. when I woke up.. I made it into this awesome KxK story 8D. Here is the summary: (not the official; probably going to change it)

Karin is a maid working at her Aunt's mansion with 5 other girls. She doesn't know the other girls very well, and has too much work to do to socialize with them. One night, at around midnight, everyone is asleep except for Karin, who is working outside in the garden. Suddenly, the house catches on fire because of an electric spark. Karin, still in her maid uniform, runs into the forest, because it's the only way to escape the fury flames of death, and runs into some campers. What will happen?

Would you read that 8D? please READ IT AND REVIEW IT WHEN I PUBLISH IT :D!

KTHXSBAI


	4. She's A Genius

**Karin's New School**

**Chapter 4**

(A/N = Have you ever seen Gakuen Alice? Well, you know how they don't really have chairs.. more like benches? Well they do at this school too :p should have mentioned it earlier.. heh heh ohh well. R&R! YAY chapter four :D)

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

On Wednesday, my new first-day-of-school, I was excited once again. I had studied the map of the school, so now there is no way I could get lost. Even if I did get lost I had an extra map in my pocket. I went to the kitchen and made some pancakes for everyone. I finished mine and wrapped up my parents food. Then I put on my jacket and went out to school. It was 7:40, like last time on Monday. I wonder if anyone noticed the new student wasn't in class? Probably not. Good. I hate getting the spot-light. I only like a little attention. Like 5 or 6 people listening to my conversation, not 50 people staring at me while I'm up on stage.

ANYWAY, I got to school and went to the elevator and up to the 5th floor. I walked into my class room. I was the first one there. Was I early? I hadn't checked the time since I left home. I looked at my phone that was in my bag. School starts at 8:15, and it was only….. 7:45. WOW. How did I get here so fast? Did I run? I think so. You know what, I don't even care. As long as I get to school. I sat down in my spot and read a book. I opened "The Da Vinci Code" (that's a real book; author's name at the bottom) and I was on chapter 5. I was about to start chapter 6 until someone said my name.

"You're Karin, right?" someone asked me behind my book. I looked up and saw a kid in my grade with black hair and goldish-yellow eyes (is that right :s?)

"Umm, yes. Why? Who are you?"

"My name is Jun Kuga. I am in your class, and I sit next to you." He sat on my left.

"How are you?" he asked. "I heard on your first day of school you got sick, but how?"

"Oh, I ate something bad." I lied.

"Are you ok now though?" he looked super concerned.

"Oh yeah! I'm perfectly fine now!" My stomach still hurt, but just not as much. But I wouldn't complain about it. I'd sound stupid.

"Karin-chan!" I heard from the front of the room. I looked up and saw Himeka. THANKYOU HIMEKA! I was about to spaz a little from being in a room with someone I just meant; especially considering it's a boy.

"Hey Himeka." I smiled. She walked in and Kazune was behind her. Himeka sat in front of me and Kazune sat on my right. Now I'm in between two boys Bad enough I had to sit next to one, but two? I'm not going to make it to lunch! I zipped up my jacket, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you cold?" Jin asked.

"Heh heh… yeah…"I said nervously. He put his arm around my shoulders. I almost scream, 'help help! I'm being *ahemed* !' But I'm sure that I would have taken it too far. Instead I froze. My face got slightly red. I don't think anybody noticed though. After a few seconds, I felt his arm being taken off of my shoulders. I could breathe again! But why'd he take it off? It's not like im sad about it! NOO! I'm really happy about it! Just wondering heh heh…

"Jin, stop flirting with Karin. You're scaring her." Kazune said. He had grabbed Jin's arm and tossed it off. I scooted over to Kazune a bit, to get away from that creeper Jin! I hope Kazune understood why, I'm sure he did.

Himeka turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. She started giggling and left. "I'll be right back." She smiled. Did she know something I didn't? I'll ask her later, but right now I was alone, again, with two guys I barely know! Help!

.:*Kazune P.O.V.*:.

Did Karin even know she was being flirted with? She's so oblivious! Jin is going to pay for even touching Karin! WOAH, What the… why am I so upset about it? I barely know Karin! Am I already falling for her? (8D)

I looked over at Karin, she was reading some book called "The Da Vinci Code". It looked so boring. The cover was black; and it kept showing pictures that I had no idea what they meant. Gosh I'm pretty stupid.

People started pouring in 5 minutes before class started. Once everyone was in and ready, the bell rang and the teacher started class.

Karin wasn't even paying attention! How does she understand this if she keeps looking out the window and doodling. The teacher called on her. I wondered what would happen. The question was (just gonna make this up ppl LOL) 10-51+8x2/2 =?

"-33" Karin said in a flash. What. The. HECK? How did she figure that out soo fast? I bet she was cheating, or she figured it out while she was doodling. So she was paying attention? But she seemed so concentrated on her doodling. The teacher wrote another on the board and had Karin answer it.

"Karin, what is 2x2-33-5/2+102?" I could tell she was trying to challenge her.

"85" Karin said after exactly 5 seconds. She had no work on her doodle page, no one had given her the answer. She was a freaking genius!

We went to science, everyone asked her for help.

English, she read poems. Not from the book. She memorized them by heart!

History, she taught the class all about Rome.

Then the elective. My elective was art. She had choir. I was walking to the choir room to ask for tissues. I was outside the door and I heard, "Ok Karin, from the top. Sorry that everyone else had messed you up." Obviously it was the teacher talking. I thought she was just practicing, then I heard Karin sing, (remember they are in America :p; it's the opening song :33, first verse.)

"Darling me wo akete

kono yo no aku no soukutsu de

tsuibamareru kokoro wo choudai

nige mo dekinu

yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo

watashi ga megami"

I was shocked. I never heard that song ever, but I'm sure she sang it perfectly. She was better than the original. Everyone else sang background. Some went "oooo" some tried to sing the words. Then I heard some starting to laugh at themselves. I finally decided to walk in and asked for my tissues.

Finally last was gym. I was waiting for this hour. If Karin was this smart, then she has to spend most of her time reading and study and all that, no time going outside and/or excising. First we ran laps. Everyone sprinted it like a race, but Karin kept a steady pace. Stretches, she was the most flexible, some people could barely make it past their knees, and she made it down to her feet, in fact, her hand was flat on the floor! Dodge ball was the best part. I was on her team, thankfully. She gave no mercy to the other team. She hit the boys extremely hard, I could tell, but the girls she didn't hit as hard. A ball would come towards her and she'd catch it. It would go at her feet and she jumped. If it went at someone else, she would catch it, then give it to them. I like how she didn't steal it away. Then for the last few minutes of gym, we played basketball. I was excited for that. I was the best in my grade. No way could Karin beat me at my own game!

I have never been so wrong.

She was team captain 1, I was 2. She picked all the girls, I picked all the guys. Guys against girls. We had to win, right?

WRONG again.

She started out. She passed it to one girl, she passed it back. Karin did the same with different girls. She made sure everyone got a chance to pass the ball. If a guy would steal it away, she stole it back in a flash. I never touched the ball. Not once. And the worst/best part is, Karin was barely sweating. She wasn't even tired!

When I saw her leaving the school, after gym, she looked like she was never in gym.

A few days later, I saw Karin in school, but not in class. I saw her in-between classes, but not in class! I asked Himeka about it at lunch.

"Why isn't Karin going to class?"

"You don't know?" Himeka asked, like it was obvious that I should know.

"Don't know what?"

"The teachers and principles got together yesterday, and since Karin is so mart and athletic as she is, they asked her to go into11th grade!" (Did I mention they were in 10th grade? Sorry if I didn't :s. If I said a different grade well then just screw that there in 10th :p lolol.)

I almost choked on my food.

"AND they want her to join soccer, volleyball, basketball, and cross country!"

"Did she except?" I asked, for some reason I was scared. I didn't want her to leave my classes! I wanted to get to know her better!

"She told me that she said that she would try it for a little. A day or two I think she said?" Himeka ate her food again.

WOW. Wow is all I can say.

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

11th grade was just as easy as 10th. I think I might just stay in 10th. I like my schedule better :p. Right now I was in gym, we were playing soccer. They were a lot more rough here. Right now I was forward. 10th graders are having there elective right now. I looked at the door and saw Himeka and Kazune standing there. I waved at them and they waved back. Then I played again. I was about to kick the ball when, Jeff, some stupid idiotic 11th grader, tripped me. I fell forward onto my face. I stood right back up, not wanting to look stupid. My lips hurt now! Stupid JEFF made me bite my tongue hard! Ouchy :(. I heard the gym teacher blow her whistle. A few girls asked if I was ok. "Yeah, thanks, I'm fine." I wiped the blood from my lip. I looked over at Himeka and Kazune. I gave them a thumbs up telling them I was ok. They both look worried. I smiled at them, then they realized I was fine. Kazune looked really upset. He was sort-of my friend.

Anyway, down to business, that stupid Jeff was going to pay! (Sorry if your name is Jeff :p lololol) I got a free kick, but Jeff was the goaly. He switched with Joe, his stupid brother. I kicked it as hard as I could and hoped I kicked right. I hit the pole. It bounced off and into the net! Just like I planned! Jeff and Joe looked mad. I just smiled a sweet smile and left for the locker rooms.

On my way I saw Kazune and Himeka.

"Your ok, right Karin?" they both asked.

"Yup. And I got my revenge too. So I'm all good. See you after school, okay?" I asked.

"Ok!" Himeka said sweetly. Kazune nodded. I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

.:*Kazune P.O.V.*:.

Karin came back the next day with a small bruise on her lip. I'm glad she is ok. I'm pretty sure we were friends now. We talked at lunch, sometimes text. Even though it's her fifth day here at school, I felt like I've known her forever. I noticed something different though. Something just didn't seem right. But what was it?

***.. LUNCH TIIMEEE *O* ..***

Karin looked to the left, and so did I. She was staring at my fan club. They were glaring at her. They were planning something, I know it.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, pretending I didn't know. She jumped a little, then answered, "Nothing. Just a little girl drama, nothing new." I smiled at that and she smiled back

***.. AFTER SCHOOL :D ..***

I saw Karin walking home. I went to walk with her, but she was stopped my fan club. What are they doing? They surrounded her. They looked really mad. Karin looked scared. I was about to walk over and help Karin until, the leader, who knows what her name is, slapped Karin, and she fell. You could hear the sound of her hand against her cheek.

Oh. Crap. No.

Sorry I don't update :ccccc I try harder ^_^! R&R!


	5. 5 Beginning of Drama and HOMECOMING

KNS  
>Yeah! Next chapter :)))))))) sorry I haven't updated in forever:( I<br>finally got an idea on this chapter :)! Sorry kinda short :/ better than nothing :)! (only 1577 :/)

R&R please enjoy :3

~Kazune~

Before I could even take a step towards Karin, she had already stood  
>up. What's happening? I decided to watch for now.<br>Karin stood up after she had gotten slapped. The faces of the girls I  
>could see we're surprised. She glared at the girl who slapped her. I<br>think her name was something like Akie? Yeah. Thats it. She took a  
>small step towards Akie, saying a few words. Akie backed up as Karin<br>got closer. A girl behind her grabbed her wrist that was already in a  
>fist. Her name was Masae. Karin quickly snapped her head towards the<br>fake blonde with too much makeup. She quickly pulled her arm back,  
>saying more threats that I couldn't hear. Karin turned her head back<br>to Akie. She looked hesitant, not wanting to hurt her. She pulled her  
>fist up to Akie's face quickly, making her flinch but not hitting her.<br>A squeak came from her. Karin said one last thing before going home.  
>Nobody has ever survived them KazuneZ without at least a bloody nose.<br>Karin was pretty amazing, even though she got a slap on the face, she  
>still managed to scare the leader off. I decided I should go home too.<br>I was already standing there long enough looking like a stalker, and  
>some people started to stare.<p>

#Karin#

I was walking home from school when the KazuneZ girls surrounded me,  
>coming out of nowhere. Akie stood in front of me. Fuji on my left,<br>Hokuto on my right, and Masae was behind me.  
>"Karin, we've noticed you broke a few rules." Akie said, trying to<br>sound threatening, which was slightly pathetic. Then, out of nowhere,  
>she slapped me. I fell to the ground in shock. No one has ever hit me<br>like that in a really long time. I stood right back up, shifting  
>toward Akie. I could feel her hand mark on my face. She slapped me<br>hard. That's gonna be an ugly bruise in the morning. I put my hand  
>into a fist, ready to hit her, not caring who was watching.<br>"Obviously, i don't think who know what I'm capable of." i said  
>threatening. I could tell my threats were actually threstening,<br>because she had a slight scared look on her face.  
>Out of nowhere, Masae, who was behind me, grabbed my wrist to try to<br>make me stop from hitting Akie. I pulled my fist back. These guys were  
>just making me more and more mad.<br>" do you really want to do that? Do you have a death wish?" I said.  
>She looked really scared. I turned back to Akie, who had looked like<br>she brought back some courage. I wasn't sure if I should hit her or  
>not. I put my fist close to her face quickly so she thinks I'm hitting<br>her. She squeaked, but I didn't hit her. I was really close to though.  
>"Don't. Mess. With. Me." I said, super pissed. I started walked home.<p>

As you can see, I sort of have a double personality. I can be really  
>sweet and everything, but when you piss me off, the only tip I can<br>give you is to run to the fricking hills.  
>When I got home I went into my room to quickly do my homework. It<br>didn't take that long, it was really easy. For the rest of the day I  
>stayed in my room. Then out of no where it was 10pm and I had to go to<br>bed. It was too late to eat dinner.

The next day was... Weird. Something felt off. Something was missing  
>but I couldn't tell what it was. When I went into the kitchen, I found<br>a note on the table:

Dear Karin  
>We are taking a trip to go see your uncle in California. Your aunt<br>called last night saying he was in the hospital and since he is so old  
>and is a smoker we should come see him. Sorry you couodnt come with<br>us. We don't want you to miss too much school. Your grandfather who  
>lives in Minnesota with you will come to school tomorrow and take you<br>to california. Be good!  
>3 Mom<p>

I set the note back on the table and ate breakfast. I went to the  
>bathroom to look at my bruise from the slap. You can see a pinkish<br>handmark on my face but it wasn't that bad. I walked out the door and  
>went to school<p>

"Karin-chan! Did you get in a fight? What happened!" Himeka chan  
>asked when I walked into the classroom.<br>I smiled at her "don't worry himeka chan I'm fine!" I was trying not  
>to make her worry. I hate when people are worried about me. Not too<br>long after Himeka asked me what happened, Kazune came into the room.

~Kazune~

I walked into the classroom and saw Karin. She looked at ne and  
>smiled. I pretended I didn't know anything.<br>"Karin what happened?" I asked. I turned her chin to the left so I  
>could see the bruise better. I might have seen it happen but I never<br>saw the results.  
>Her left cheeck had a slighty pink handmark on it, not that bad and<br>would go away in no time.  
>"who did this?" I asked.<br>"um.. My friend from my old school and I were playing a uh.. Slapping  
>game... And she hit me too hard." she laughed nervously. She was<br>horrible at lieing. I looked at her with a look on my face that said  
>"I-know-your-lieing" face. The bell rang before I could ask her the<br>truth. Even though I know what happened I want to know if she trusted  
>me or not.<p>

Finally it was lunch. I grabbed Karins wrist when the bell rang and  
>pulled her to the end if the hall. There weren't any locker down<br>there, just a giant window that showed the veiw of the baseball feild  
>and soccer feild.<br>"Karin tell me the truth about your bruise. That slap game excuse is a  
>bad lie now tell me the truth." I said demading. She looked slightly<br>shocked, but then she sighed.  
>"I was walking home from school when KazuneZ attacked me." she said<br>sadly, lookig at her feet. "Akie only slapped me. I got away though"  
>she looked up at me and smiled sweetly. Something in my gut told me to<br>comfort her. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. I could  
>her her heart beat raceing. Or was that mine? By this time, everyone<br>went to lunch, so no one saw us hugging. My arms where tightly wrapped  
>around her shoulders and her arms were by her sides, too shocked to<br>hug me back. I pulled away to look at her face. She had a cute blush  
>and was staring at me. She felt a little shaky. She was probably just<br>really nervous. I smiled at her and kissed her bruised cheeck and went  
>to the lunch room. Yeah, the kiss surprised me too.<p>

#Karin#

Oh. My. Gosh.  
>Did he just kiss me?<br>He just kissed me!  
>AND he hugged me! A kiss and a hug both within a minute! Wow. I'm sort<br>of confused. One moment he was acting like a worried older brother,  
>then he was acting like my boyfriend! What will KazuneZ do next? Will<br>they give me more then a bruise on my face again? Or worse..?  
>I swear if they even come near me I'll -<p>

Calm down. Put the mean personality away. Lock it up in a drawer and  
>never take it out. It'll be really awkward next time I see him. Maybe<br>I should just avoid him? I realized I was still standing by the giant  
>window at the end of the hall. I grabbed my paper bag out of my locker<br>that contained my food and walked towards the lunch room. I found  
>Himeka and sat with her. Soon Jin and Michii came and sat across from<br>us with their lunch trays. Kazune came a while after them. He sat down  
>next to me and smiled at me. A gave him a small smile and a little<br>blush. Go away blush! Your not welcome here! Ugh.  
>After lunch we went to our classes. KazuneZ kept staring at me and<br>giving me mean looks. I just ignored them. Akie tried to confront me  
>but Kazune appeared out of nowhere and asked me fir help on a math<br>problem. It was extremely easy, I'm pretty sure he didn't need my  
>help. =^^=<br>When I was about to leave school to go home, Himeka caught me.  
>"hi Karin!" she said, as smiley as ever.<br>"hey." I said back  
>"do you want to come over tonight? We should go shopping for<br>homecoming then do homework at my house." himeka smiled.  
>"oh yeah! I forgot homecoming was tomorrow!" I freaked a little. My<br>parents had given me a credit card so i'm sure I can buy a good dress,  
>as long as I pay it back ..<br>"sure, it'll be fun" i said happily, after my freak attack.  
>" I still need a date though.." I said depressed.<br>"no need to worry Karin. I'm positive someone will ask you soon."  
>himeka said. She knows something I don't.. I only smiled and nodded.<br>We head to our own cars and drove to the mall to pick up the dresses.

I hope this doesn't take too long...

#######################

YEEESSSSSSSSS FINALLY! Soo sorry it took me so long to update D:

Sooo this week I have my final exams :D! then it SUMMMEEERRRR :DDDD (my school starts early and ends early.) (please pray for me so I do good thxs 3 =^^=) and then im going to a different state for two weeks, so I can try to write there. My laptop is fixed and everything got saved YAAAAYYYY :)

**~~Don't forget to follow me on twitter ~! Tell me if u did follow and what your user name is if you did o-o

~~Fast Acknowledgments :p (your acknowledged if you reviewed :3)

Liliana – THANKYOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! I will update at least twice this summer :)))

XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX – thanks for the review and your welcome for the note =^^=

Amy – im gonna have drama soon =^^= thanks for the review!

Amayachida – of course I will continue :3! Thanks for loving my storys 33

NaVi-ChAn1200 – thank you :3 glad you enjoy it ^^

ULuvMehUHateMeh Screw You12181 –thank you for the cute little kazune-karin thing ^^ I 3 those *w* thanks for telling me how to spell the names too ;o hehehe

Karigold – thanks for your reviews! :3 :) :) :)

Yasashii Ma –thanks :) ill try to update more!

DragonHear44 - :)! Thanks for the review I hope you like my story :)


	6. DISCONTINUED note

This story has been discontinued (obviously) because when I began it I was an uneducated eighth grader who had no concept of anxiety/mental illnesses or diseases. DEEPEST APOLOGIGIES TO THOSE WHO ENJOYEd (idk how you did but thanks)


End file.
